We're More Alike Than You Think
by blackindigocat
Summary: Dewey asks Pearl on a date which Amethyst accepts for her, forcing her to endure a human activity she could never quiet wrap her head around. But after things go sour pretty quickly the two realize they may not be so different after all.


**A/N: Just a fun idea I came up with, I'm still working on the eighth chapter of Till the Sun Come Up. I hope you enjoy this meanwhile!**

* * *

"WHAAT?!" Pearl's eyes widened in confusion to the question.

Mayor Dewey stood at the door with a bouquet of roses, "I said would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Listen, it's a lovely gesture but I'm a gem and you're a human and I just don't think…"

Before Pearl could finish her sentence Amethyst ran up to the door and replied, "She'd love to!"

Pearl gave an enraged look at Amethyst before Dewey chanted, "Pick you up at 7!"

Pearl was quick to slam the door before screaming at Amethyst and balling her fists, "AMETHYST!"

Amethyst doubled over laughing, "Pearl has a date, Pearl has a date!" She taunted. Pearl gave a huff and stormed toward the temple door using her gem to open the door. She needed some peace and quiet so she could prepare for this date as humans called them. She entered hr room constructed of waters and soon sat upon the water. She pondered a few things " _What if I actually like him and want to lose my physical form to…"_ Pearl stopped herself there, "That's not going to happen." She whispered to herself. To calm herself Pearl did a few pirouettes upon the water. After a few hours Pearl exited her room, "You ready for your date P?" Amethyst asked as she raided the fridge.

"No." Pearl scowled as she stormed away from the temple door.

Amethyst rushed toward the window, "Too bad cause he's very clearly ready for you." Amethyst replied. Pearl glanced out the window to indeed see Mayor Dewey proceeding up the steps to the beach house. As panic flooded her, she shapeshifted a lovely blue dress that reached her knees and some heels. Amethyst rushed away from the window chuckling as Pearl heard knocking on the door. She swung the door open to greet Dewey. He wore a black suit with sleeves and pant legs well cuffed. Again he held a bouquet with roses, pink roses. Pearl tried to smile taking the flowers from his hands and setting them down. Dewey then reached out his arm to Pearl, "You ready milady?"

Pearl quickly shoved his arm back down to his side before replying, "Sure, I guess." Then she exited the beach house closing the door behind her hoping Amethyst or Garnet would let her in at the end of the night. They walked across the beach for a while, before arriving at Dewey's van, "Where are we going?" Pearl asked.

"You'll see milady." Dewey responded as he sat down in the van tapping the seat next to him for Pearl to sit in. Pearl tried at the back door but to no avail and was forced to sit next to Dewey. She slammed the door shut trying to free her anger as Dewey started the car. It was a ten minute drive down the street along the boardwalk before they arrived. At some poitn during the ride Pearl remembered Dewey reaching out for her hand which she snapped away from soon enough. When they did Dewey opened his door getting out and reached out his hand to pull Pearl out. Pearl merely frowned and then opened the door on her side of his van stepping out. Pearl walked around the van over to Dewey's side. When she did Dewey grabbed her hand tightly and this time she had no time to get it free. His grip has firm as he massaged her hand and began to head toward the restaurant. Pearl walked alongside him her hand still trapped under his grasp. When they reached the interior of the restaurant Mayor Dewey showed a adge to the receptionist who nodded her head and found a lovely table for two in the corner of the restaurant. A small candle lay in the middle of the table along with a vase with flowers. Dewey finally let go of Pearl's hand and god was she relieved as she sat down at the table across from him. A waitress promptly arrived at the table, "Hi would you two like any drinks?"

"Just water for me?" Dewey replied, "Pearl how about you?"

Pearl shook her head before croaking out , "Water." The waitress nodded and smiled as she whisked away. Pearl stared at the menu in front of her, without opening it. ewey opened his menu and looked at it before deciding on his order. Their waitress soon arrived with water and set down a glass in front of each of them, "Are you guys ready to order?" She asked.

"Yup." Dewey replied. "I'll have a sirloin steak with frites."

The waitress quickly scribbled his order down, "And for you miss."

"I'm not very…" Pearl began

"She'll have a small salad." Dewey interrupted as the waitress scribbled down that as well.

"I'll be back soon." the waitress replied. As they waited Pearl lay her free hand on the table which Dewey reached out the grab and immediately Pearl pulled her hand away. Mayor Dewey merely sighed, "So what have you and the gems been up to?"

"Aside from dealing with Peridot, Lapis and Jasper not much." Pearl replied quickly. She'd lied, she didn't want to discuss Sardonyx nor training Connie with the mayor.

"Per-i-dot?" Mayor Dewey asked.

"Oh yes, remember the giant green space hand?" Then Pearl laughed, "She isn't very tough we should be able to capture her soon, Steven did manage to get her foot last time." Pearl replied with a chuckle.

Dewey stifled a laugh though he was only filled with nervousness "You know me just running for office over and again." Dewey replied.

Pearl nodded her head, the rest of the wait was wordless. Neither spoke to one another, Pearl was too closed off about her personal life and Dewey was quite honestly now kind of terrified of his date. The waitress arrived with the duos food. She lay the salad before Pearl who gave a disgusted nauseated look and the steak before Dewey. Dewey began to eat his food as Pearl stared at the salad. Not taking a single bite, "You haven't touched your food Pearl?" Dewey seemed to ask with concern.

"Gems don't need to eat." She blurted out quickly. Dewey quickly picked up a piece of meat with his fork and held the fork towards Pearl's mouth, "Just one bite."

"No." Pearl responded rather coldly.

Dewey then shoved his fork into Pearl's mouth. Pearl quickly spat out the food before standing up, "You know I didn't want to go on this date." I have to go." Then Pearl laid down her napkin and rushed out of the restaurant. Dewey was soon to follow her, "You know I only asked you out to try and get over my wife." He said as he sat down on a bench out the restaurant.

"What happened to you wife?" Pearl asked.

"She's dead, cancer 3 years ago. Not like you'd understand, you gems are immortal aren't you?"

Pearl sat on the bench next to Dewey, "Oh I'm way too familiar with the concept of loss, believe me." She took a deep breath as images of Rose filled her head, "We're more alike than you think you know."

Dewey freed his wallet from his pocket, he opened it to reveal a picture of a woman. Her hair was brown and tied in a long flowing bun just like Pearl, "You're so much like her." Dewey replied, "Maria was my everything."

Pearl unfortunately couldn't compare the mayor to Rose at all, "The one I lost was smart, and bold and beautiful." Pearl replied taking a deep breath, "To bad she chose the human over me."

"It that why you don't like humans?" Dewey asked.

"Basically, one of them kinda stole the love of my life from me. But at least we have Steven."

"I have Buck." Dewey replied referring to his son.

Pearl placed her hands on her lap and stared down at them, "Sometimes I wonder if Rose can see me through Steven's eyes, what would she think of me?"

"I wonder the same about my wife." Dewey replied as he slid one of his hands to take one of Pearl's. His grip was much less firm than the first time, just gentle. He lightly held Pearl's hand swinging it back and forth.

"Rose was my everything, she was the one I could always look up to. She led through everything after she died, I tried to replace her with Garnet. That went terribly in the least.

"Garnet?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah you called her the tall one, "She didn't speak to me for a week after I tricked her into fusing with 's when I really realized that Rose was irreplaceable." Pearl replied blushing. "She made me feel like... everything."

"I could say the same for my wife, she's irreplaceable too. I mean I see now, clearly replacing her with you is not going to work out."

"No it won't, but I truly understand now." Pearl replied as she looked Dewey in the eye. "Thank you." Pearl replied then much to her own surprise she leaned up to kiss the mayor's cheek, laughing when she pulled away.

Mayor Dewey blushed as he stood up pulling Pearl to her feet. He leaned in to kiss her only for her nose to bop him in the face. She laughed a little bit as she shapeshifted a smaller nose for herself. Dewey then kissed Pearl tenderly on the lips, maybe humans weren't half bad. Rose had fallen for one hadn't she? And much to her surprise Pearl found herself able to kiss him back.


End file.
